Por que não?
by Bi Radcliffe
Summary: Se você perder o momento, você pode perder muito. Então por quê não?


**Por que não? **

música: Why Not (Hilary Duff)

_**

* * *

Ah ah ah ya ah ya aha yah laah**_

_**Ah ah ah ya ah ya aha yah lah**_

_**Você acha que não está indo a lugar nenhum**_

_**Quando você está andando pela rua**_

_**Agindo como se não ligasse**_

_**Quando a vida poderia ser tão doce**_

Ei! Lily! - chamou Tiago Potter de 17 anos.Cabelos negros, rebeldes,alto e olhos encantadores castanhos esverdeados,cobertos por óculos de aros redondos.

O que você quer agora Potter? - respondeu Lílian Evans.17 anos,ruiva,estatura mediana e olhos verdes (que para Tiago,eram duas preciosas esmeraldas brilhantes).

Conversar,minha flor. - respondeu ele sorrindo maroto e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Olha Potter,eu não quero discutir com você...por hoje chega,ok!

Mas eu só quero conversar,Lily. - respondeu ele com cara de "cervo" pidão.

Lílian,em segundos de pura insanidade,pensou em ceder à ele alguns minutos,afinal,ele só estava pedindo para conversar...não tinha nada demais.Mas logo a parte "sana" de seu cérebro voltou a funcionar,quando viu Tiago sorrindo,ja que percebeu que ela estava pensando na hipótise de conversar com ele...uma proposta totalmente decente oras! O que ela esta estava pensando? Lílian Evans,ele é O Potter! Dê meia volta agora mesmo e deixe esse inútil falando sozinho!

Eu não quero conversar com você hoje,Potter! - respondeu ela irritada. - Nem amanhã,nem depois e nem depois! - acresentou ao ver que ele abrira a o boca para revidar.E com isso saiu a passos rápidos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Certo Lily! - disse Tiago.

Lílian,que estava sentada confortavelmente em um sofá em frente a lareira lendo um livro,levantou a cabeça para encara-lo,como se esse fosse louco e se voltou para o livro.

Lily! Eu estou falando com você!

E eu estou te ignorando,Potter! - disse Lílian despreocupadamente,sem se dar ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça novamente.

_**Por que você quer ser assim?**_

_**Como se não houvesse nada novo**_

_**Você não está enganando ninguém**_

_**Você não está enganando nem a si mesmo **_

Uma hora dessas você vai ter que simplesmente parar de me ignorar,Evans.

Pelo menos você aprendeu meu nome. - respondeu ela com um meio sorriso.

Ele apenas olhou-a irritado.Por que ela tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Ele só pedira para conversar! O que ela vira de errado nisso? Francamente,aquela ruivinha conseguia o tirar do sério.

Minutos silênciosos se passavam,enquanto Lily - fingia - ler o livro e Tiago apenas contemplava as chamas da lareira.

Potter,você vai ficar muito tempo aí mesmo me pertubando ou você vai fazer a gentileza de retirar-se? - perguntou Lílian irritada com o silêncio dele,a presença...tudo! Tudo nele a irritava! Ela não sabia como poderia existir um ser tão arrogante e imaturo como ele! Só o fato dele respirar já a irritava profundamente...bem,pelo menos era isso que ela achava até alguns dias atrás.Ok...ela suspirou,tinha que manter a calma.

Eu estou te pertubando- devolveu ele sorrindo inocentemente,tinha achado um erro na pequena pergunta que ela tinha feito.Pertubando? Ele nem ao menos estava a olhando.A ruivinha agora iria conversar com ele,querendo ou não.

Ela o olhou analisando...não veio resposta.

Do que você está falando,Potter? Enloqueceu de vez?

Foi o que você acabou de dizer,Lil... - respondeu ele sorrindo docemente à ela e agora a encarando.

Socorro! A única coisa em que conseguia pensar.Ele sorrindo,com uma distância que a pouca horas atrás ela achava pequena demais,mas que agora,parecia estranhamente"grande" demais.Sim,porque só agora ela percebera que ele estava sentado ao seu lado.Incômodo...ela estava se sentido ele poderia desarmá-la daquele jeito com um simples sorriso? Ok,isso era loucura!Mas ele ficava simplesmente apaixonante falando e sorrindo daquele jeito para ela.Deixou que um sorriso bobo aparecesse em seus lábios. Sim.Ela estava,realmente apaixonda pelo "Potter".Oh droga...ela amava aquele ser arrogante,imaturo,lindo e com o sorriso mais fofo que ela ja tinha visto na vida...ela tinha acabado de pensar isso mesmo? Sim,estava mais do que na hora de assumir à si mesma e aos outros que estava completa e perdidamente apaixonada por Tiago Potter.

_**Então ande um pouco mais devagar**_

_**E abra seus olhos**_

_**Às vezes é tão difícil ver**_

_**As coisas boas passando**_

_**Pode nunca haver um sinal**_

_**Nenhuma luz neon piscando**_

_**Dizendo que você deve tomar a iniciativa**_

_**Ou quando é o momento certo **_

Tiago percebendo que Lily ainda o olhava,perdida em pensamentos,se aproximou mais.

Lil. - ele chamou suavemente.

Ahn?

Você vai poder conversar comigo agora?

Aham. - Lílian,repreendeu-se por estar dando apenas respostas monossílabas para Tiago,enquanto esse se aproximava mais.

O que há de errado,Lily?

Como?

Você briga comigo,me deixa falando sozinho,me ignora totalmente,fala que eu te pertubo...O que eu fiz de tão errado pra você,Lil? - perguntou ele,agora beeem mais próximo do que deveria e Lily desejava...ou ela achava que aquela pequena distância entre eles era...aconchegante?

Eu...eu... - "responde Lílian,sua besta! Para de gaguejar e responde!"

Você...? - Tiago incetivou.

Eu..estou confusa... - ela disse.

Confusa? - ele perguntou levemente surpreso.Não era esse tipo de resposta que ele esperava,álias,achava que a única coisa que conseguiria seria mais um berro e de brinde um belo tapa.

É...eu - ela engoliu em seco e encarou-o nos olhos. - Eu te amo...eu acho...

Tiago não pode conter um sorriso.Ela o amava...bom...ela disse que achava isso...mas já era mais do que o esperado por ele!

E porque você se sente confusa? - ele perguntou baixinho,quase que um susurro,dado pela distância dos dois,que agora diminuira.

Me parece tão errado tudo isso. - ela respondeu no mesmo tom - Eu briguei com você a pouca horas,sempre te repudiei..e agora eu digo à você que te amo.

Lil - disse ele carinhosamente - Isso só é errado se você decidir que é assim...Eu te amo e quero deixar isso mais claro que nunca.E agora que você assumiu à si mesma que me ama,eu não vejo nada de mais em ficarmos juntos.Eu não me importo com o que os outros vão dizer sobre nós dois e eu acredito que você também não da a miníma à isso.

Lílian apenas continuou a encará-lo,encostando sua testa na dele e sorrindo.Sim,ela agora tinha mais que certeza que o amava,e não seria as outras pessoas daquele castelo que irião faze-la sentir-se mal,pois depois de tanto tempo gritando aos quatro cantos de Hogwarts que o odiava,agora se declarava. Por que não os dois? Tiago e Lílian? Ela o amava e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco.Por que não dar uma chance aos dois?

_**Então por quê não **_

_**Pegar uma chance louca?**_

_**Por quê não **_

_**Fazer uma dança louca?**_

_**Se você perder o momento **_

_**Você pode perder muito **_

_**Então por quê não? **_

_**Por quê não? **_

_**(por que não pegar uma chance louca?)**_

_**(Por que não pegar uma chance louca?) **_

Tiago a tirou de seus devaneios.

Então? - perguntou,agora com um sorriso nervoso e com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

Eu realmente não ligo para o que vão dizer de nós dois! Eu te amo e eles vão ter que se acotumar com isso,principalmente o seu fã-clube!

Tiago sorriu e finalmente acabou com a pouca distância que havia entre os dois.

_**Você sempre se veste de amarelo **_

_**quando você quer se vestir de dourado **_

_**ao invés de ouvir seu coração **_

_**você apenas faz o que te dizem **_

_**Você continua esperando onde está **_

_**Pelo o que você nunca vai saber **_

_**Vamos apenas entrar no seu carro **_

_**E vamos, baby vamos!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Tiago esperava Lily no Salão Comunal para irem tomerem café juntos.Nem estava acreditando que finalmente Lily tinha assumido! Agora sim ele poderia dizer com toda certeza que ela agora era **sua** ruivinha! Ele sorriu com esse pensamento.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que,quando se deu conta,Sirius e Lílian olhavam para ele divertidos.

Ta vendo o que você fez com meu amigo Pontas,Evans? - perguntou Sirius tentando paracer bravo,mas fracassando horrosamente e começando logo em seguida, a cair na gargalhada.

O que eu tinha de tão engraçado? - perguntou Tiago,puxando Lily pela mão.

Quando Sirius terminou seu acesso responde:

Talvez esse sorriso bobo na cara de quem diz: "Nem acredito que estou namorando a Lily" ,te responda.

Lily riu.Ela também não acreditava que estava namorando Tiago.E apareceria em frente a toda Hogwarts de mãos dadas a ele.

Vamos indo se não daqui a pouco Remo vai vir nos buscar e passar um bom sermão sobre como sempre chegamos atrasados ou cabulamos a aula. - disse Sirus saindo do Salão.

Ah..mas isso vai acabar! - disse Lily sorrindo maldosamente. - Certo Tiago?

Ah..é claro Lily!

Sirius apenas sorriu,sabia que a folga iria acabar para ele também.

Quando estavam em frente ao Salão Principal Liy estacou,fazendo os dois marotos pararem junto.

Que aconteceu,Lily? - perguntou Sirius.

Eu...preciso ir a biblioteca,depois me encontro com vocês. - e ia saindo,quando sentiu que Tiago ainda segurava sua mão.

Sirius entendendo o que estava acontecendo,avisou que iria primeiro e os encontraria na mesa.

Tiago...

Lily,você não lembra do que conversamos ontem? Não interessa para eles se estamos juntos ou não!

Eu sei,eu sei. - Lliy suspirou apertando mais a mão dele e lhe sorrindo. - Então vamos.

Tiago apenas soriu e começou a caminhar.Quando entraram no Salão todos param para ver. Podia-se ouvir murmúrios por todas as partes.

Tiago olhou para Lily,essa sorriu e contiuaram se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ver Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans andando de mãos dadas por aí.

Ambos se encararam..sim,eles se amavam e não tinha mais sentido em esconder dos outros,ja que assumiram isso entre eles.

_**Ooohhhhh Eu posso ser a certa para você **_

_**Ohh, yeah, talvez sim, talvez não **_

_**Ooohhhhh isso pode ser a coisa à se fazer **_

_**O que estou dizendo é **_

_**Você tem que me deixar sabeeer, eh, eh**_

_**Ah ah ah ya ah ya aha yah laah**_

_**Ah ah ah ya ah ya aha yah lah**_

_**Você nunca vai chegar ao paraíso **_

_**Ou até em L.A. **_

_**Se você não acreditar que lá há um caminho **_

_**Por que não? **_

_**Pegue uma estrela do céu**_

_**Por que não? **_

_**Extenda suas asas e voe **_

_**Oh! Isso pode demorar pouco **_

_**E pode demorar muito **_

_**Mas por quê não? **_

_**Por que não? **_

****

**_N/A: _****_Leiam e comentem,Pelos Deuses! Pelo menos pra falar que ta um droga! E que nunca mais é pra eu aparecer no _**

**_Bjks _**


End file.
